A child frequently finds the occasion to play with toy vehicles The child desires to operate a toy automobile upon a road or highway or parking lot The child desires to operate a toy airplane from a landing strip or the like. However, when the child is within the room of a house, the child has only a floor surface or carpet surface upon which to operate a toy vehicle However, a floor or carpet surface does not ordinarily have a portion which has the appearance of a road or highway or parking lot or landing strip. When the child is out-of-doors, a surface may not be available which has the appearance of a road for toy automotibles or a landing strip for toy airplanes.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a structure and method by which a simulated or realistically appearing road, or highway, or street, or parking lot, or landing strip, or the like can be supported by or a part of a floor or carpet or the like or any other suitable surface for use with toy vehicles.
It is another object of this invention to provide means by which realistic indicia, or signs, or markings, or the like can be attached to the simulated highway or parking lot or landing strip or the like for use with toy vehicles.
It is another object of this invention to provide a toy machine which is capable of applying a simulated road or highway surface to a floor or carpet for use with toy vehicles.
It is another object of this invention to provide such simulated road or highway structure which can be easily and readily attached to a carpet or floor for use with toy vehicles and which can be easily removed therefrom and reattached for additional use with toy vehicles.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of construction and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.